Last Kiss
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: So I'll go sit on the floor, Wearing your clothes. All that I know, Is I don't know. How to be something you'd miss. I Never Thought We'd Have Our Last...Kiss. :: Rated M for sexual implications and language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is kind of a song fic following the lyrics of Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. This is my first depressing Swaggourne story. I actually don't like sad stories so I don't write many that end like this. Enjoy :)  
>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Evan Bourne sat in the floor staring at nothing. He had a white button up short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans two sizes too big on. The shirt didn't fit him either, but it was all he had left to cling to of a life gone. Evan had been sitting in that spot on the floor for almost five hours. The sun was just starting to rise. As the rays broke through the window the tear tracks on his face glistened. He heard the phone ring, but he just couldn't find the strength to get up and answer it.<p>

The answering machine picked up, "This is Evan! _And Jack._ Just leave us a simple message. _And we'll get back to you when I'm finished tickling Evan._ AH! Jack, no!"

The tears started to flow again the moment he heard that voice. His heart was shattered in thousands of pieces on the floor and he was sure there was no way for it to be fixed.

"Ev, it's Kofi. Phil and I are really worried about you, bud. Call us back. Don't shut us out." Kofi Kingston's sympathetic voice said over the answering machine.

"Matthew Korklan, answer that damn phone. I know you're there. Stop moping over that hairy ape. He didn't deserve you anyway." Phil Brooks had taken the phone from Kofi. Evan could hear Kofi in the background trying to get the phone back.

It seems like he won because his voice was back on the line, "Ev, what Phillip meant to say was we're here for you, and we both care about you. Just call us back when you get this."

"Call us back immediately!" Phil yelled.

"Phillip!" Kofi slapped at his friend, "Sorry, buddy. Don't rush. Take your time."

Evan shook his head and stood up from the floor slowly. He walked into the bedroom and looked around. So many pictures, so many memories. Evan grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. He changed and carefully folded the white button up and a jeans two sizes too big. He walked back into the bedroom and laid them on a pillow. He straightened the shirt out a little before walking out of the bedroom.

_Evan's head fell back to the bed. He was panting harshly fighting to regain his breath. He flicked his eyes to the clock beside the bed, "Damn."_

_"Hmmm?" Jack Swagger hummed against Evan's shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss there before moving up to Evan's bruised neck - bruised thanks to him and his incredible lips._

_"It's 1:58." Evan turned his head and looked at Jack, " We have to be up at four."_

_Jack smirked against Evan's skin. He trailed his eyes up from the newest bruise to Evan's jaw to his lips, his nose then finally to his beautiful, chocolate eyes, "Do we have to get up at four? Can't we sleep in tomorrow so we can just enjoy this?"_

_Evan laughed and shook his head, "No, sir. We cannot. We are on a tight schedule and I for one do-"_

_Jack cut Evan off with a quick kiss to his plump, pink lips. Evan's eyes fell closed. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack trailed soft, fleeting kisses up to Evan's ear. He nibbled on the lobe before whispering, "I love you."_

_Evan's arm tightened around Jack's neck. He scooted closer to the blonde, "Say it again."_

_"I love you, Evan Bourne." Jack pulled back to look into Evan's eyes. The moonlight that shone through the curtains was just enough for Evan to see Jack's face perfectly._

_Evan trailed his fingertips along Jack's cheek to his lips, "I love you, too, Jack."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Evan called Kofi and Phil to pick him up so they could ride together to Raw. Evan didn't speak much; his mind was still replaying the final moments of his relationship with Jack Swagger. Kofi watched the young man through the rearview mirror. Phil put a hand on Kofi's shoulder, "Eyes on the road, pal."<p>

Kofi nodded, "I'm trying, believe me."

"I'm worried about him, too, Kofe." Phil turned in his seat to look at Evan, "Hey, buddy."

Evan looked up and tried to smile, but it looked hollow. Phil reached out his hand for Evan. Evan slowly took it and held on tight. His hand was trembling and Phil could tell that Evan was having a really hard time keeping it together.

"Kofi, pull over." Phil looked at the man in driver's seat. Kofi nodded and pulled over to the side of the road. Quickly Phil climbed into the backseat and pulled Evan into his arms. The floodgates opened, and Evan broke down for the second time in two days. Phil rocked the younger man back and forth softly whispering encouraging words - though they had no affect on the young man's heart.

"Why did he have to do this to me? Why, Phil? Why? I loved him. I loved him so much." Evan sobbed through the tears. He buried his head in Phil's chest and continued to repeat 'why' over and over again.

Phil shushed him and kissed his temple, "Everything's going to be alright, Ev. I promise. We're going to take care of you. Kofi and I won't let anything else happen to you."

_Jack Swagger waited in the gorilla for Evan to be finished with his first match back which was against Sheamus. Evan came running backstage grinning._

_"Evan!" Jack called._

_Evan ran into his arms and kissed the older man many, many times, "Did you see me?"_

_"I saw you, baby. You were beautiful, so perfect." Jack kissed Evan's neck._

_Evan pulled back and looked up into Jack's eyes. They were shining with love and adoration for the smaller man. Evan ran his hand down Jack's neck to his heart. He could feel it beating so fast, "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah." Jack nodded smiling. He pressed another kiss against Evan's neck._

_"You're heart's beating like crazy." Evan leaned his head against Jack's heart and closed his eyes._

_"It beats for you." Jack whispered. Evan sighed happily and snuggled more into the blonde's chest._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Finally the three arrived at the arena, they grabbed their bags and went inside. Phil kept an arm wrapped around Evan's shoulder. Evan leaned into Phil.<p>

"I'm pretty sure that tonight we're going to kick Air-Boom's scrawny asses." Dolph's boisterous voice carried to the three walking down the hall.

"They don't stand a chance." Vickie laughed, "Not with how amazing the two of you are."

Phil pulled Evan closer to him as the three of them walked by.

"Hey, Air-Boom. You know what's going to happen tonight, dontcha?" Dolph walked in front of the three.

"Dolph, not today." Kofi moved to stand in front of Phil and Evan, "Just don't do it today."

Dolph furrowed his brow then looked at Evan standing behind Kofi. Evan had his eyes cast to the floor just staring. Dolph took a step closer to Kofi and whispered, "What happened?"

"I don't know the whole story, but they broke up. Evan's torn into a million pieces. I'm going to find someone else for the match tonight. I don't want to put him through anymore turmoil." Kofi said softly.

Evan felt eyes on him. He cut his gaze to the side and was met with those baby blues he used to stare into forever. He dropped his stuff and took off. Phil glared at Jack before dropping his things and running after the brunette.

_"So the duck says, do you have any nails? And the grocery store owner says, no. So this time the duck says, do you have any grapes?" Jack Swagger grinned as he delivered the punch line. Everyone around him started laughing. Evan shook his head and rolled his eyes. Jack saw him and walked over to the small man, "What?"_

_"You're so not cute, Jack." Evan looked up at him trying his hardest not to smile._

_"That's because you got all of the cuteness in the world." Jack wrapped his arms around Evan and picked him up into his arms._

_Evan squeaked, "Jack! Let me go!"_

_"Do you really want me to?" Jack whispered against Evan's neck._

_Evan smiled and rolled his eyes again, "No. I never want you to let me go."_

_"Then I never will, baby."_

_"Promise me that right-"_

_Jack cut him off with a passionate kiss. Evan wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack pulled back just a little bit, "I promise, Ev."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Evan fell to his knees crying in a dark corner of the arena. Phil came running up behind, "Ev. Oh honey."

"He looked right through me! He didn't even care that I was standing right there in front of him! I can't do this, Phil. I can't. I've never felt this kind of pain. Why? Why did he have to leave me for her? Why does he love her when I've never forsaken him? I've never left his side. I loved him more then she ever can. I gave him my heart on a silver fucking platter and he smashed it into a million pieces all because he has to raise their damn baby." Evan slammed his fist into the ground, "He married her to protect our secret. She knew the whole damn time that he was mine, but still she stole him from me. She got pregnant and stole my Jack."

Phil got down beside Evan. He tried to touch Evan, but he just jerked away.

"No! Don't touch me, Phil. Just don't. I'm so mad right now that I could punch you. I don't want to do that because I'm mad at him."

"Evan, you won't hurt me. You've never hurt me." Phil slowly pulled the younger man into his arms, "You and I are best friends. I love you like a little brother. You mean so much to me. I hate to see what he's done to you, sweetheart."

"I just… I want him back, or I want to just yell at him until my voice gives out. I want to slam him against a wall and kiss him until his lungs ache or punch him so hard in the gut he can't breathe right for days. I just want… I want this pain to go away and I want to stop crying every time I hear his voice or see his face. I don't want to feel like I was the reason he left, but I do. I feel that way. I feel like I was the clingy one that forced him to love me." Evan started to tremble, "I want my heart to be whole again. I want to be able to smile without feeling like I'm lying to everyone in the whole world. I want to be able to walk by him and just feel nothing like he feels about me. I saw it in his eyes tonight. I saw that he didn't know who I was and he didn't care. He's moved on in two days. That tells me that he was planning this way before it happened. I was just too stupid, too blind to see it."

"Oh, Evan." Phil pressed a soft kiss to Evan's temple, "You're definitely not stupid, sweetheart. You're one of the smartest and sweetest people I know and if Jack can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you anymore. You are far better off without Jack Swagger."

Evan nuzzled into Phil's chest, "Don't let me go, Phil."

"Never, sweetheart. Unlike him, I mean it when I promise never to let you go." Phil pressed another kiss to Evan's temple.

They sat there in silence. The Second City Savior and the broken hearted boy, hand in hand, arms wrapped around waists, they stayed there. One slowly healing and one slowly fixing what was broken.

~The End~


End file.
